


Una mañana maravillosa

by Freeandbored



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Dorks in Love, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Humor, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 11:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20545730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freeandbored/pseuds/Freeandbored
Summary: La primera mañana que despiertan juntos.





	Una mañana maravillosa

**Author's Note:**

> Traducción de "A Wonderful Morning".

Cuando Mei despertó aún era muy temprano. Lars dormía a su lado y tenía sus fuertes brazos alrededor de ella. Mei se movió suavemente y lo observó. Le apartó el cabello de la frente, acarició su mejilla y la mandíbula, y lo besó dulcemente; era tan maravilloso y apuesto.

Examinó su habitación. Ya antes había estado ahí varias veces, incluso había tomado siestas en esa cama, pero en ese momento despertar a su lado era diferente, y también su alcoba parecía otro lugar, uno nuevo.

Finalmente pasó, pensó contenta. Anoche, hicieron el amor por primera vez.

Él despertó y la vio. Ella sonrió.

“Buenos días, mi príncipe”

“Buenos días” dijo, bostezando. Entonces pareció darse cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraban. “Oye, ¿cómo estás? ¿Dormiste bien?” le preguntó, preocupado.

“¡Ay conejito! Dormí _muy_ bien” dijo con una sonrisa traviesa. “¿Listo para otro round?” le preguntó.

“¿Qué? Mei, pero tú… no es que no quiera, pero…” dijo él nervioso.

“Estoy bromeando” contestó, riéndose.

Lars se sonrojó.

Mei se acurrucó cerca de él cubriéndose bien con las cobijas. Pudieron haber dormido juntos, pero todavía no se hacía a la idea de estar desnuda enfrente de él, sólo recordar lo de anoche la hacía ruborizarse también. Él parecía pensar lo mismo. Se miraron el uno al otro, él le acarició la mejilla. Ella sonrió y besó la palma de su mano.

“Anoche fue… grandioso” dijo Mei tímidamente. “¿Cómo estuvo para ti?”

“Fue fantástico” replicó Lars, sonrojándose todavía más.

Él estaba feliz, pero no sabía cómo decirle que anoche había sido mágico e inolvidable. Todo lo que sintieron y dijeron, la forma en que su cuerpo se estremecía, el contacto de su suave piel, las caricias y los besos, la torpeza, y la ternura y amor que sentían el uno por el otro, y ahora despertar al lado de su amada Mei. Era como un sueño.

“¿Cómo te sientes?” le preguntó, acariciando su cabello.

“No te preocupes, estoy bien, un poco adolorida, pero bien” admitió. “Al principio dolió, pero luego se sintió increíble” dijo con esa honestidad tan propia de ella para no preocuparlo.

“De veras lo siento. Traté de ser gentil…” se disculpó él.

“Conejito, no te disculpes. Anoche todo fue grandioso, disfruté de cada momento, la manera en la que me tocaste y besaste, y todo lo que me dijiste. Fuiste gentil. Tú siempre cuidas de mi” dijo ella, acariciándolo.

Él la abrazó. La amaba tanto que las palabras no eran suficientes para expresarlo. Ella dejó su pudor de lado y lo abrazó también. Ambos se quedaron así por un buen rato unidos en ese tierno abrazo. Sentían que solo existían ellos en el mundo, y ese mundo era esa habitación.

Más tarde, él miró el reloj. Todavía era temprano, pero probablemente ella necesitaría algo y él quería consentirla. Le hubiera gustado quedarse allí, pero no podían estar en la cama todo el día.

“¿Quieres desayunar?” le preguntó.

“Claro, pero me gustaría darme una ducha primero, me siento un poco pegajosa” dijo con cierta vergüenza.

Él se levantó y se vistió. Ella desvió la vista para darle algo de privacidad y se puso su playera, haciéndolo sonreír, entonces trató de levantarse, pero él la tomó en brazos.

“¿Qué estás haciendo?” preguntó divertida.

“Estoy ayudándote”

Mei rio, pero no podía rechazar su ayuda. Después de la ducha, se dispusieron a desayunar. Ella notó que él la miraba con tímida adoración, ella tampoco podía dejar de verlo. Le acarició la mano, y él tomó la de ella y la besó. Ella le dio un beso. Era una mañana maravillosa.


End file.
